robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Pawn
The Egg Pawn '''(Serial No. '''E-1001) is a rotund humanoid Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. It is built in a similar likeness to the doctor himself and is designed as a general multi-task unit, from performing general labour to combat. These robots first appeared in the Sonic Heroes ''video game and have appeared in many other games since, serving as the primary foot soldiers in Eggman's army. They have been seen carrying a wide variety of tools and weapons and their bodies have often been customized to suit what tasks they're assigned or the environment they operate in. Game Appearances ''Sonic Heroes Egg Pawns are the most common type of Badnik to be encountered in Sonic Heroes, serving as Eggman's primary infantry. Encountered in every stage of the game, these enemies may carry a variety of tools and weapons in battle including lances, machine guns and bazookas. Egg Pawns not equipped with ranged weaponry will simply charge toward the player. They have three hit points and lose one hit point when struck by a Level 1 attack. Attacks of a higher level do more damage. Egg Pawns may also carry one out of three different types of shield which the player will have to use a specific attack against in order to bypass the enemy's defence. These shield types are listed below:- * Plate Shield - A flat metal shield that can protect against the Speed-type character's Homing Attack. It cannot protect against the Power-type character's fireball attack, however, and can also be swept away by the Speed character's Tornado Attack. * Cinder Shield - A segmented shield made of concrete. This shield offers limited protection from all attacks, but enough strikes from any attack will eventually break it. They can also be swept away by the Tornado Attack. * Spiked Shield - A metallic shield covered in spikes. This shield can protect against standard Level 1 attacks, but repeated Power-type attacks will eventually wear it down. They can also be blown away by a Level 3 Tornado Attack. Shadow the Hedgehog In Shadow the Hedgehog, Egg Pawns return once more as Dr. Eggman's primary fighting force. Encountered in various stages, they can be found fighting against either the Black Arms or the forces of G.U.N.. They behave in a similar manner as they did in Sonic Heroes, either shooting at Shadow if they have firearms or charging at him if they don't. Egg Pawns can usually be destroyed in two hits from Shadow's Homing Attack or by two shots from standard guns, though ballistic weapons will have a greater effect. When hit by Shadow's Homing Attack, Egg Pawns may sometimes fall over, leaving them helpless. Sonic Rush Egg Pawns are a common enemy in this 2D game. Unlike their previous 3D appearances, the Egg Pawns in Sonic Rush are powered by small animals inside their chassis'. They once again arm themselves with guns and/or lances and their colour differs depending on what weapon they carry. They also move much faster than before. Sonic Colours Egg Pawns have undergone a slight redesign in this game; their bodies appear stockier than before and their arms and legs aren't as flexible due to the additional armour plating. Egg Pawns can be found in almost every stage in the game, often being decorated to fit the particular theme of the area they are found in. These variants have been listed below:- *'Standard '- The standard Egg Pawn has an orange-coloured body with blue optics. They have no additional features on their bodies and sometimes wield laser guns. *'Parade '- Egg Pawns adorned with a marching band uniform. The trumpets they carry are actually cannons. *'Chef '- Egg Pawns wearing chef hats. They wield wooden spoons and egg whisks. *'Greeter '- Egg Pawns that greet new guests to Dr. Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park''. If they spot Sonic, they will try to club him with their welcome signs. *'Construction '- In ''Sonic Colours, Egg Pawns can be seen wearing hard hats in a construction site on Planet Wisp. They will attempt to attack Sonic by throwing their pickaxes like boomerangs. *'Ogre '- Armour-clad Pawns that carry maces into battle. *'Samurai '- Pawns adorned with samurai armour and wielding katanas. Sonic Generations Egg Pawns appear in the Seaside Hill and Planet Wisp stages of Sonic Generations. Like in Sonic Colours, they idle around until Sonic has been spotted, at which point they will attack. Unarmed Egg Pawns will attack by punching Sonic, otherwise they will either carry lances or laser guns. In the Planet Wisp stage, Egg Pawns wearing construction hats will attack by throwing their pickaxes. Sonic Lost World Egg Pawns appear in numerous stages in Sonic Lost World, though their design is more simplified and "cartoonish"; they appear shorter than before with stubby, child-like arms and legs and wide cyan eyes. Egg Pawns lack any variants and weaponry this time around and will attack Sonic by charging at him or marching toward him slowly with their arms raised. While their attack strategy is simplistic, Egg Pawns are slightly tougher than other Badniks in this game. A Homing Attack or Bounce Attack from Sonic will only knock an Egg Pawn off-balance and Sonic will have to follow up with a Flying Kick to defeat it. Sonic Forces In Sonic Forces, Dr. Eggman has finally established the Eggman Empire and has redesigned his robots with a more militarized aesthetic. The Egg Pawns are once again serving as Eggman's primary foot soldiers and look significantly different from before, featuring a much more bland, less colourful design. There are two distinct variants of the Egg Pawn in Sonic Forces, the most common of which has an egg-white body covering, cup-shaped feet, two red optics and an arm that transforms into an energy cannon. Usually, these robots don't move and will stand on the spot until the player approaches, at which point they will charge their guns and fire a slow-moving shot. The second variant of the Egg Pawn is covered with silvery chrome plating and has a horizontal optic visor. Usually found standing on ledges, this variant can transform both of its arms into rapid-fire lasers, shooting a series of laser pulses at the player. Other appearances Archie Comics Egg Pawns have also appeared in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog series. In the Pre-Super Genesis Wave continuity, Dr. Eggman created the Egg Pawns to replace his SWATbot and Shadowbot forces after waging war against the Kingdom of Acorn. These Badniks could be found in most of Eggman's territories, manning various outposts and bases as well as crew aboard the Egg Fleet's many battleships. They would commonly be armed with laser weapons or equipped with lances and shields. In the Post-Super Genesis Wave continuity, Eggman eventually replaced his Egg Pawn Badniks with the more advanced Egg SWAT models. However, entertainment mogul Breezie the Hedgehog would buy many of Eggman's disused robots and put them to work in her Casino Park attractions.Category:Video Game Robots Category:War Machines Category:Labour Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Badniks Category:Eggman Machines